


Partners

by HeyItsHoot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Mutual Pining, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: Sometimes, Marinette wonders if she was the right person to be Ladybug. This was not one of those times.





	Partners

Marinette love the feeling she got from being Ladybug. She felt powerful, invincible. Power covered her head to toe, both literally and figuratively. She and Tikki were Ladybug, powerful defender of justice with their miraculous.

She also loved the feeling of being able to help others. Sure, it was something she did anyway in her civilian life, but she could do it on a grander scale when she was Ladybug. They trusted her explicitly and she was their hero. She even had a statue! Of course, she shared that statue with Chat Noir.

Not that it was a bad thing! She loved Chat. He was her partner, her close friend. Her fellow defender of justice and hero. Marinette would call him her partner in crime, but it was actually the opposite. But, still.

Marinette loved being Ladybug more than anything. Well, maybe designing was equal. She loved both of them so much, it was hard to choose. Tikki said it meant she really put herself into her work as a designer and a hero.

Standing here, the Eiffel Tower under her feet as she hung tilted by her yoyo, she felt all of those feelings rush into her at once. It was dark, but lights filled the city and twinkled with life. It made her breath catch even after all this time of seeing it.

“My Lady?” Chat called, shaking Marinette from her thoughts. She looked down at the lower platform where Chat stood, a confused grin on his face. “I thought I was scheduled tonight?”

Marinette tugged on the yoyo before dropping down beside him, brushing back a stray strand of hair. “Sorry, Chat. Just needed some time with the city, I guess.”

“Still hits you with how amazing it is, huh?” Chat climbed on the railing and sat on it, looking over the city. Marinette followed his lead, leaning over it and resting her arms on the bar beside him.

“It doesn’t hit you?”

“Well, I’ve grown up seeing this view. Rich family.” Chat explained, hesitating before nodding. “But, yeah. It hits me everytime. It’s always different, the feeling of being above the world and feeling the wind as you look out over the city you’re protecting.”

Marinette glanced at him. He really did understand her. He was the only one who could, right now. He was her fellow hero and understood exactly how hard and amazing it can be. “I get it.”

Chat didn’t reply, lost in the city he loved. Marinette joined him in losing herself in the view. When her eyes drifted towards Adrien’s house, she paused. Would he ever understand this? The feeling of truly being free was unmeasurable. She wanted to show him, to help Adrien understand how she felt this high above them all. He’s always so closed off, locked away in that house.

“My Lady, you look upset.” Chat reached over and touched her cheek with the edge of his claw. She turned and he withdrew. “Are you okay, Bug?”

“I am, just thinking about a friend. He would love this, being up here.” Marinette looked around to explain what she meant. “It’s beautiful and open. He’s always busy inside, but this is what I want him to experience.”

“The one you like?” Chat asked, turning his head in a purely curious way. Marinette appreciated his avoidance of jealous questioning or pouting.

“Yeah, him.” Marinette looked back at the skyline. “Do you have anyone you would want to show this to, someone who doesn’t get to see this?”

“Maybe. Nobody at the top of my head. Maybe just my close friends.” Chat followed her gaze. “I would say yes, but it feels like I’d taint it in a way. Like, this is our private thing. Looking over our city, it’s just for us. I feel like showing someone would change it.”

“I understand that. I felt like that when Lila acted like Volpina.” Marinette didn’t look back when Chat snapped his head in her direction. “Call it what you want, I just felt weird sharing our partnership like that.”

Chat hesitated. “But, not with Rena Rouge?”

“I guess it was easier because I knew who she was as a person and I already trusted her.” Marinette looked at her suit covered hands. “Or, maybe it was just Lila. She took over completely and I guess I didn’t like our partnership changing to a leader follower situation.”

“I’m buzzing with pride, Bugaboo.” Chat smiles cheekily at her and Marinette smiled back, before rolling her eyes and standing tall again. “Leaving so soon? Was my pun that bad?”

“No, Chat. Just can’t be late for school again.” Marinette placed a hand on his suited shoulder. “I’ll see you soon, Kitty.”

“I’ll count the minutes, M’Ladybug.” Chat smiled after her, watching her throw her yoyo and swing off into the night. Chat waited, relaxing, and sighed. “Claws off.”

Plagg flew out of his ring, the suit dissapaiting, and flying up close to Adrien’s face. “You’ve got it bad, kid.”

“Yeah.” Adrien leaned his chin onto his knee and looked at the kwami. “Can you blame me?”

“Give me some camembert and then we’ll talk about Ladybug.” Plagg lifted his hands, staring as if waiting for it to be delivered with a tiny bow. Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled a piece of the stinky cheese out, offering it up to the kwami. It was gone in seconds, inhaled by the cheese lover. “Ah, delicious.”

“Has a Chat Noir ever ended up with a Ladybug?” Adrien looked reminiscent and Plagg swallowed hard. Feelings weren’t his forte.

“I mean, yeah. But, every holder is different, kid.” Plagg moved in front of his face. “Are you okay?”

“Just lovesick, I guess.” The green eyes closed and a smile was softly appearing. “I have hope.”

“You’re the weirdest holder so far, kid.” Plagg sighed. “But, yeah. You have hope."


End file.
